


格林德沃的小娇妻

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: 本文非本人原创，是帮朋友发在这里





	格林德沃的小娇妻

一整夜格林德沃都未曾合过眼，有兴奋也有恐惧，他怕的是再次醒来山谷的种种都是假象，他还是那个被关在纽蒙加德的囚犯只能在高塔中遥望着霍格沃兹的方向。他喜的是在这个阿莉安娜未死的时空里他与邓布利多有着无限可能。  
“for the greater good.”口中品味着自己曾经和邓布利多共同的志向冷笑一声后格林德沃再次唾弃自己曾经的话语。  
可去一边的更大的利益吧，邓布利多才是他一生的方向。  
  
邓布利多从混沌的梦境里醒来一入目的就是鬼鬼祟祟的的格林德沃，在晨风中摇晃着的窗扇吱嘎的发出声响，一遍遍哭诉着自己非人的遭遇。  
很好，格林德沃是爬窗进来的。  
轻咳一声示意邓布利多从床榻上坐起身后背依靠着床头紧盯着尚不知情的格林德沃缓缓开口，“格林德沃先生，不请自来我想并不是一个好的行为。”  
年少的邓布利多并没有穿睡袍的习惯同时也并没有准备睡袍，回到少年的老邓明显难以适应，但家中拥有睡袍的只有阿莉安娜看着粉嫩嫩的睡袍邓布利多选择向自己妥协，其实裸睡也是十分舒适的。  
于是格林德沃回过头时入目的便是恋人不带遮掩的诱人身体，对不起小盖情不自禁的起床了。  
努力夹紧双腿连带着偏过头去掩盖自己的异样却不知在少年壳子老年芯的邓布利多面前早就露了馅。只是这两位芯子加起来突破两百岁实际经验却连半年都不到的老头面前这好像是个很大的问题。  
尴尬在两个人之间无限蔓延，连带着邓布利多被闯入房间的怒火都被盖过。  
“阿尔我难受，帮帮我。”到还是格林德沃先抛去了自己百岁老人的实际年龄像个毛头小子一样向着爱人撒娇索要糖果。  
实际上格林德沃比在迈出第一步以后着发现并没有难度，在明白谁也不会知道曾经纵横欧洲的黑魔王会卖惨乞求爱人帮忙之后格林德沃更加肆无忌惮。他扑上床将身体与爱人紧贴 双手不老实的去环住渴望已久的腰肢甚至不老实的向下探去不时的去揉捏挺翘的臀肉。  
双腿间炙热的温度让邓布利多想要推开压在身上的这只发情人形犬，明明年龄要稍长格林德沃几分却在力气方面处于完全的下风，甩不开身体上重量更摆不脱不老实的双手甚至在交锋过程中让不老实的色鬼攻占了自己的颈窝，哪怕蹬腿却只是隔着一层衣料同小盖勒特充分打招呼，无奈之下邓布利多才发现不作为居然是最好的办法。  
“阿尔”带着委屈的声音带着喷吐在脖颈间的热气是打败邓布利多的最后一击。年少的身体本就不堪撩拨配上昔日爱人的呼唤小阿不思也忍不住探出了头和小盖勒特打了声招呼。  
然而百岁老人邓布利多并不能像格林沃德那样抛下自己的尊严，他像只鸵鸟一样把自己的头迈进格林德沃的敞开的领口里不敢面对，邓布利多双手紧握成拳在格林德沃的背上用力捶打了两下，像是发泄愤怒又或是控诉着格林德沃不可言说的罪行但不得不说格林德沃的目的达成了。  
“阿尔，你也想要了。”沙哑的嗓音在邓布利多耳边回荡装死战略明显无用因为不老实的色鬼已经上手抚摸起小阿不思，这使得邓布利多情不自禁的加重了呼吸甚至扭动起腰肢想要讨要更多的快乐。  
“阿尔，这里真的很难受，帮帮我我们一起好不好？”格林德沃松开小阿不思转而握住邓布利多的手牵引他向衣料中精神饱满的小盖勒特靠近，格林德沃的嗓音像是有魔力被迷惑的邓布利多缓缓握住那根曾贯穿自己多次给自己无限快乐的巨物忘情的顺着鼓起的脉络上下撸动着。  
比起邓布利多格林德沃的花样相对来说更加丰富，除去单纯的撸动他还会不时用指尖在马眼处打转用指甲在顶端抓挠，同时也会分出一些时间去照料下方囊袋保它不被冷落。  
“阿尔你喜欢吗？”  
“喜……喜欢”  
沉迷在情欲之中的邓布利多早已忘了前世今生，他后背弯曲四肢扒在格林德沃躯体上欲望的源泉敞开面对着格林德沃任由其动作，口中还不时泄露出嗯啊的呻吟之声，他现在唯一的想法只剩下了释放。  
被爱人中途撂挑子的格林德沃并没有什么不满，他任劳任怨的将两人的性器紧贴一并撸动着同时他还挺动着腰杆模仿着性交的动作给二人带来更多的快感。  
邓布利多率先缴械投降，白浊的液体溅射在格林德沃的黑色外衣上像是黑夜中的萤火虫格外清晰。停留在余韵中的邓布利多无暇估计这些甚至没有发现某人不老实的手指向自己两股之间的禁地探去。  
就在格林德沃即将得手之时敲门声击碎了房间里淫靡的气氛  
“阿不思！你看没看到我的袜子哪里去了！”


End file.
